


The love of a Listener

by Luxress_X



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxress_X/pseuds/Luxress_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut and Fluff, Some of the chapters may not be very long, I just plan on writing small cute things here and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Remyna lay curled on the big bed of her private quarters in the Dawnstar sanctuary. Her white hair shielding the candle light from her face as she slept soundly. Cicero was sitting beside her, his eyes glued to his Listener's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, though he knew she was far from it with all the blood she had shed over the years.   
His eyes memorized each scar she had obtained through her contracts and even the ones she had acquired before she was even an initiate. Cicero let a gloved hand run through her hair and smooth it back so he could see her face, her lightly tanned skin glowing in the candle light.   
It wasn't every night he got to see her like this, she was usually up helping Nazir set up contracts, helping Babette cultivate poisonous plants or to create potions for the family. Remyna hardly ever rested, ever since the Falkreath sanctuary fell Remyna had been doing her best to keep their family together, though it wasn't in danger of falling apart now, she seemed nervous something would come along and destroy the life she had created for herself and for her siblings.   
"Cicero...." Her soft voice roused him from his thoughts and he focused on her eyes which were trained on his. "What are you doing?" He simply smiled at her, his hand going to touch her chin. "Thinking..." She huffed a little and turned her head to watch the flickering of a candle flame. "You usually share your thoughts with me, Keeper. Why not now?"   
He sighed and laid down beside her, pulling her tightly against him. "Why, Listener, Cicero was only letting you catch up on your sleep. Sweet Remyna doesn't get a lot of that lately." She turned around to face him, her palms flat against his chest. "Usually when I try to sleep you're tending to Mother. I can't sleep without you here with me. Not anymore."   
He could see the darkness clouding her bright eyes, it had been so long since he had seen those orbs of hers darken with such pain. "Never again...." The truth in his words were sweet enough to make her sick, but she enjoyed his sugar tongue more than most anything else.   
Remyna wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled herself closer, he could feel her heart pounding against her chest. His hands quickly tugged her tunic over her head and his lips met her neck roughly, leaving small bruises as he sucked on her soft skin. She gasped a little at his eagerness and gripped the back of his neck.   
"C-Cicero..." She wrapped a leg around his hip and urged him to go further. Cicero didn't need any other instruction to know what he Listener wanted. He undid her trousers quickly and pushed them down her thighs to expose her smalls.   
Her breathing picked up significately as he let a hand slip down her stomach to the helm of her smalls. Cicero pressed a single finger to the center, the feeling was enough to have her thin linens become wet from her arousal.   
Remyna didn't waste time as she unbuckled Cicero's metal belt and pushed his trousers down his legs. The sight of her Keeper before her was enough to have her lose it before she even got started.   
She moved his cloth and gripped his member gently in her small hand. Of course he was already erect and ready for her to command. She slipped from her smalls and pulled him to hover over her. Remyna kissed him deeply, her tongue teasing his bottom lip softly to gain entrance to his warm wet mouth. After a moment of resistant teasing he let her tongue slid inside to play with his. In a wet wild dance their tongues twisted a fought together for dominance before she let him win her over.   
Slowly he let the head of his cock slid inside her and she bit her lips while he watched her face to make sure she was comfortable with what was happening. When a moan escaped her beautiful mouth he pushed deep inside his elven Listener and promptly was rewarded with a gasp and moan, along with the arch of her back.   
Remyna was breath heavily as he began thrusting inside her, soon he found a good rhythm and she was in a state pure euphoria.   
She was never one for pillow talk, and he didn't seem to mind. The moaning and gasping was all he needed to encourage him to continue.   
He picked up the pace and Remyna was a whimpering mess, she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and Cicero pushed her hands above her head to keep her still. She felt her stomach tighten and her core become hot, Remyna shook slightly as her orgasm hit like a troll and lasted longer than usual. Cicero came with her, spilling inside his Listener gladly while continuing to thrust inside her to help her push her orgasm til she was a sensitive bundle of nerves.   
He slowly withdrew himself from her center and she eagerly sat up and pushed him back against the bed to clean up the mess. Her lips touching the heated wet skin of his member and taking him into her mouth happily. She licked and sucked the flesh til it was clean and sat up taking a deep breath.   
Cicero laid back against the pillows, his eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his face. She pulled the quilt up around them and curled against his side.   
Not a word was spoken, and not a word was needed. Skipping the pillow talk, and skipping sweet words only enhanced their feelings. They both knew their actions spoke louder for their relationship.  
Remyna kissed at his jugular and sighed before slowly slipping back into a slumber. It didn't take long for Cicero to follow suit.   
She never said she loved the man, and he didn't mind. She was his, and he knew it. She didn't have to say it, and he didn't have to hear it. The silence never comforted him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Remyna laid out on the beach of Dawnstar trying to soak up a little of the sunlight that hadn't been blocked by the clouds. Cicero was busy with Mother so this was a good time to do something like this, she was exposed to the elements, with only small shorts she had made from old doe skin pants and sleeveless shirt she made from a cotton tunic.She was chilly but the heat from the sun was enough to keep her outside. She heard the black door open and she internally groaned, hoping it was someone who would understand her need for sunlight. 

"Cicero isn't going to like it when he finds you out here." Remyna huffed and looked up to see one of the new initiates she had brought in, the young Altmer shifted and had an amused look on his face seeing the Listener laid out in night clothes in the cold air of the Pale trying to get a few rays of sun to pay attention to her. 

"Aedan, shut the fuck up." He laughed at her and shook his head. "He's looking for you right now actually. She got up quickly, a few rocks slidding down into the water as she hurried to the door but it was too late, as she reached to push it open Cicero opened it and glared at her. "What is it you think you're doing out here in the cold dressed like that, AND without Cicero!?" She winced and rubbed her face. "damn... I thought you were tending to Mother, I didn't want to bother you just so I could get some sun."

Cicero grabbed her hand and dragged her back into the Sanctuary and throught the winding halls to the room they shared. Cicero turned to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "Cicero come on, you can't baby me all the time." He huffed and went to a dresser pulling out a cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders. "He can certainly try... Besides, you're constantly doing things that worried your Keeper. Don't you think you should stop giving him grey hair?" She grinned and ran her fingers through the imperials red hair, examining it for any sign of discolored stains to which she found none. 

"Don't over react, your hair is just as red as the day I met you on the side of the road." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so she could kiss him, though she had to bend down slightly to meet his lips. She didn't mind the height difference, it didn't bother her in the slightest. He gripped her waist and kissed her back roughly, though it didn't last long, she ended it almost as quickly as she started it. 

"Maybe next time Cicero could join you in the daylight, seeing as you like the sun so much, the view is quite nice." She tilted her head and ran her fingers across his pale skin and sighed. "Oh but that fair skin would no longer be so fair now would it?" 

She moved away from him to grab a bottle of perfume she had concocted herself from Nightshade and Lavender, spraying just a tiny bit on her wrist she wrapped the cloak tightly around her body and left the room, of course Cicero didn't let her leave alone. 

Remyna walked into the common area and sat down at the table Nazir was sitting with a book in hand. Cicero dished her up some dinner and she sifted through the contents of the stew Nazir made. Of course it was bound to be exquisite but she was a picky eater, and always had been. She broke a loaf of bread and dipped it into the stew and took a few bites as the rest of the family joined them. Babette merely thumbed through a alchemy book and Aedan ate his bowl of stew quickly so he could head out on his contract.   
Cicero had an arm linked with hers, and she rubbed his hand while he ate his share of food as well. The smile on his face becoming more genuine as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

There were plenty of words that went left unsaid between the two assassins, but that never seemed to cause their feeling to fade. No matter what happened they would aways be Listener and Keeper, that for sure would never change.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of an approaching storm had Remyna a little more than uneasy, her feet carrying her as fast as they could to an abandoned shake. 

Cicero stuck close, his feet almost clipping her heels. She slipped in the door and once Cicero was inside with her she closed it. Sliding down the wall of the small structure she took deep breaths and closed her eyes. If there was one thing she hated most, it was storms. 

She felt the protective arms of her Keeper wrap around her, his voice soft as he hummed a melody in her ear to calm her. Remyna shivered and pressed her face into Cicero's neck. No one could get her to relax like Cicero could, he felt pride in the way the Listener fell into his arms, looking to him for comfort. 

"Sweet Listener, Cicero will get you home soon. He sees no reason to rush." His voice was softer than normal, he only ever used this tone when she had her dark moments.

Thunder sounded as lightening cracked across the dark sky causing Remyna to whimper and press closer to the Jester. He sat there, holding her for only Sithis knows how long. He ran his fingers through her hair til her breathing became even, and her body went slack.

Cicero got to his feet, her curled in his arms as he carried her to a broken bed in the corner. He laid her down gently, her hair falling over the dirty furs and pillow. Remyna sniffed and pulled her knees up to her chest, Cicero climbed into the bed beside her, pulling her close to his chest. 

He listened to the rain hit the roof of the shack, and to the soft breathing of the sleeping woman he held close to himself. He looked down at her sleeping form, she was so beautiful, white hair spilling over her shoulders and stray strands brushing her cheeks. She was the perfect cure to his madness.

And he loved her. 

She chased away the manic Jester even if just for a moment, he was free, he was happy. But only in her arms, in her presence, he could be the man that he once was. 

Mother had choosen well, she was a proud and fierce assassin, a worthy leader, and a soft place for the lonely Keeper. She was HIS Listener, and he would protect her from anything. Even a small thunderstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's SHORT, but it's so cute. (I think it's pretty adorable)


End file.
